


Eyes of the Beholder

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Eye Trauma, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Character order is in the tags.

Those green eyes of envy, of bitterness and regret. They trailed, miserable and hurt. They stared at the door, even though there was no one coming back. Love lost and dreams dead, and so was that twinkle they once held. 

Secret glares and hidden tears. Tears in the middle of the night, with no beautiful sight to gaze upon on the other side of the bed.

Those eyes were a true gift, so they needed to go.

* * *

Everyone could see those blue eyes, and the innocence to go with them. Sometimes strands of hair would try to hide them, but they always greeted each day and concern and person with kindness and understanding. Those eyes smiled along with every other grin.

Showed curiosity.

Fear.

Acceptance.  
Gone.

* * *

His wise brown eyes, full of secrets. Hidden in shadow, behind light. Hidden from fear, hidden from people. These eyes saw everything. Saw too much.

  
And so, they were covered forever.

* * *

It was hard to tell some days, some lightings. A muddled green? An off brown? But it’s pure hazel eyes that darted across pages and papers and the words and the ink. Saw too much and shut down. Captured in madness.

  
A brief sweetness, peeking around corners. Infatuation. Love struck.

Betrayal and heartbreak.

 

nothing.

* * *

Once upon a time, she had honey brown eyes, their gaze sweet as tea, lovely glances, quite perfect.

  
Replaced.

 

Then there was anger, hate, filling with tears, glares, wide and fearful, dreading tomorrow, looking beyond.

* * *

Then there was the second one. Dark brown eyes, powerful, respectful, loving, excited. Full of love, and acceptance, and wonder.

Love lost, acceptance lost, wonder changed to fear.

Fear became power.

Power became love, acceptance, and wonder.

* * *

They were an ocean blue, still yearning for the sight of home   
Once two eyes, the remaining was long missing its twin, making up for lack of depth, rolling over crooked smiles, inspecting, realizing...

And closing a final time.

* * *

Rustic brown, cautious and distrusting, loving and worried. Then they saw too much. But they looked away.

 

Too late. Now they only see agony.

* * *

There was time his eyes matched. Basic brown, numbers jumping from the page, rubbing out the sleep or lack thereof.

 

Catching green and widening. Pleading.

Disconnected.

* * *

Lastly, true blue eyes, which have lost their gleam. Tired gazes and heavy bags from nights passed. Behind a heavy burden, mystic, secrets of decades past and now haunt their cage. Hope enters them, once they read the words of a letter. But it will be for nothing, and that hope will quickly die in them, and be replaced by everything but.


End file.
